Encouragement
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Tris awakes in the middle of the night to an odd, but familiar sound. Movie-based, Tristina because I'm me.


_**I, in no way shape or form, own Divergent. Simply the plot of this fic**_ _ **.**_

 ** _So... I really enjoyed the first Divergent movie and I decided that Tris/Chris is my_** otp ** _. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Tris' eyes slowly fluttered open. Something was off. It wasn't a feeling so much as a sound. If she listened closely, she could hear someone... crying? Someone was at least whimpering nearby. Sitting up, Tris looked around for the source of the noise. She didn't have to look far as large brown eyes spotted a figure sitting up on the bed beside her own.

Tris' eyebrows furrowed on confusion as her mind worked to catch up. Was Christina crying? Deciding that the best way to get answers was to ask, Tris called, "Chris? Are you okay?"

Christina took a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing it with a muffled reply. "No. No I'm not."

Tris immediately stood at her tone, recognizing it instantly. The tone came up whenever Christina wanted to lie, but her upbringing as a Candor wouldn't let her. Slipping into the distressed woman's bed, Tris took her best friend in her arms and held her as Christina continued to cry.  
"He tried to kill me, Tris." The darker brunette sniffed, tears streaming from her eyes. "I could've died today on that ledge."

"I know, but you're here." Tris reminded her. "You're here with me, safe and alive. You held on even when he told you to give up."

Christina shook her head and pressed her face into Tris' neck. "I'm supposed to be Dauntless, but instead I'm crying over almost dying."

"It's only natural that you do." Her friend pointed out. "Everyone is afraid of something and what Eric did to you made you afraid. You couldn't show your fear to him, but you know I'm always here if you need me. Besides, you must be Dauntless. You held onto that rail like a champion."

Christina paused, her tears turning to hiccups. "I only stayed on because of you." She whispered softly. "You believed I could do it and it made me believe I could do it. I have you to thank that I'm here."

Tris snorted slightly and said, "No, it's thanks to me that you believed you could hold on, but hanging in there even while Eric mocked and degraded you? That was all you. You're strong, Chris, and you'll be a really good Dauntless when we pass training."

"Thanks, Tris." Christina murmured, pulling back and looking up. Brown eyes meet each other and Christina gently leaned forward, connecting her lips to Tris'.

The kiss was soft and a little salty from Christina crying. Tris closed her lips completely and swallowed the small bubble of air that had formed between them. Christina's mouth opened for a quick breath of air, her lips pushing and molding against Tris'. A soft gasp broke against her cheek and Tris smile, feeling Christina's lips pull back slightly to indicate she was doing the same. They held the kiss for a few seconds longer before Tris chest cried out for fresh air.

Breaking away, the two women gazed at each other, wondering if that had actually just happened. Tris' breath slowed from gasps to soft panting and Christina glanced down almost nervously. The lighter brunette ducked her head to catch her friend's eye again.

"Chris... are you sure about... whatever this would make us?" She asked tentatively, hoping Christina had enjoyed the kiss as much as she had.

"I don't know if I'm sure about whatever this makes us." True to her nature, Christina replied honestly. "I'm confused and scared and angry and I don't know what I'm feeling. But... I liked the kiss so... I mean, we could give it a try?"

Tris grinned and pulled her friend into another hug, laying them both down. "Sounds like a good plan to me." She chuckled. "Now get some sleep. We've got training tomorrow."

Christina laughed quietly and snuggled into the taller woman's embrace, both trainees falling into a light sleep. The next morning, they awoke to whistles and catcalls echoing around the room. Glancing around groggily, Tris found Peter and a few others grinning at her approvingly.

"The hell is all the damn noise?" Christina demanded tiredly, sitting up and stretching.

"Bedding the stiff now, Christina?" Peter snickered.

"Someone's gotta take my mind off your face before I get sick." Christina shot back. "She at least has a personality to match her good looks. You can't win for losing either way."

Hissing sounded through the air as all of the other boys licked their fingers and pressed them together while the women laughed. "Peter we should get you a doctor for those third degree burns." Al laughed, beginning to get dressed.

"Shut up, Al!" Peter spat, sulking off to get ready for the day as well.

Christina looked back to find Tris still stretching and she beamed at the lighter haired woman. "So does this mean we're dating now?" She asked.

"I think so." Tris replied, getting up to get dressed. "Just DON'T jump me in the shower."

"So close." Christina nudged her arm jokingly before getting up and changing. Tris noted the happier tone to her best friend's voice and patted herself on the back. She killed two birds with one stone last night. Maybe being a Dauntless wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

 _ **And there you go. Short fic, hope you enjoyed it! Drop me a review, yeah?**_


End file.
